vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Fate/Extra)
Summary Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Shinji Matou in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra. Rider's True Name is Francis Drake (フランシス・ドレイク, Furanshisu Doreiku), she was a ship's captain who made her name as both an adventurer and fleet commander. She was the renowned explorer who successfully became the first person alive who circumnavigated the globe, the first person known to have attempted this feat was Ferdinand Magellan but he was killed halfway through his voyage. She paved the way for England to become the dominate superpower in the Age of Discovery through its substantial earnings. This person was also the one who was given credit for the virtual destruction of Spain's Invincible Armada, which caused the nation once thought of as "the kingdom on which the sun will never set" to the edge of collapse. During what was to be the final confrontation between England and Spain's Invincible Armada, the name given to the Spanish naval forces during the period of history known as the Age of Discovery. The Invincible Armada consisted of an estimated 65,000 men serving on more than a hundred large warships, each of which weighed in at over 1,000 tons. Francis Drake was commissioned as a vice admiral in the English navy. Using an unorthodox strategy involving the use of fire-ships, she forced the Spanish fleet into open water where they could be bombarded with cannon fire. Spain's Great Britain Conquest Armada was defeated without being able to land. After this, the Spanish people started to fear and call Drake in the following way, El Draque: "The Devil" (『悪魔』エルドラゴ , Eru Dorago: "Akuma"). In addition - and this is merely literary creation - there is also a story full of romance in which Drake was a companion of Queen Elizabeth and, just before setting sail for the world circumnavigation, switched places with the Queen, who could no longer go out in public due to receiving a wound on her face. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C normally, At least 7-B with her Noble Phantasm Name: Rider, Francis Drake, possibly Queen Elizabeth, El Draque Origin: Fate/Extra Gender: Female Age: 55 at the time of death of her real-life counterpart Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Captain of the Golden Hind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Markswoman and Swashbuckler, Minor Mind Manipulation, Magic Resistance and Minor Resistance to magical-based hax such as Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Petrification, Energy Blasts and Weather Manipulation with Golden Wild Hunt, Can summon parts of the Golden Hind or her entire fleet to support her in combat, Can boost her attack power depending on how much treasure she amassed while summoned, Superhuman Luck, Can turn the impossible into the possible Attack Potency: At least Town level normally (Contended with the Player's Servant in close combat), At least City level with Golden Wild Hunt (As an A+ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm known for its overwhelming firepower, it should be far more potent than the B+ Rank Gae Bolg: The Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed via power-scaling (Fought Nero, who canonically has A Rank Agility, in close-combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Is able to parry blows from physically oriented Servants like Nero) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ normally, At least Class PJ wtih Golden Wild Hunt Durability: At least Town level (Has C Rank Durability, making her comparable to Archer ithstood numerous attacks from the Player's Servant) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as she has prana Range: Several dozen meters with her pistols Standard Equipment: A pair of flintlock pistols with virtually unlimited ammunition, Intelligence: Rider is a world-famous swashbuckler, privateer, and sailor who turned the course of history by establishing the dominance of the English Navy through unorthodox tactics. Despite being a relatively early legend, she is more than capable of taking on much older legends like Tamamo-no Mae and Nero, deftly wielding her firearms to keep them at bay and using every advantage at her disposal, being willing to aim at her foe's loved ones and charges if it means winning a fight. However, she enjoys a good fight and is a complete hedonist, not taking things seriously until pressed and is easily distracted by treasure, particularly spices and gold. Weaknesses: Rider is a hedonist who rarely takes things seriously and is easily distracted by treasure Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm GoldenHind.png|The Golden Hind GoldenWildHuntWeaponry.png|The Golden Hind's weaponry CulverinCannons.gif|Culverin Cannons GoldenWildHunt.gif|Golden Wild Hunt in Fate/Extra Golden_Wild_Hunt_FGO.gif|Golden Wild Hunt in Fate/Grand Order '- Golden Wild Hunt: The Night of the Golden Hind and the Storm:' ( 黄金鹿と嵐の夜ゴールデンワイルドハント , Gōruden Wairudo Hanto: Ōgon Shika to Arashi no Yoru?, localized as "Hunt of the Golden Hind: Golden Stag and the Eventide Tempest"), is a fleet of ships lead by Francis Drake. It is a symbol of her everyday life and it contains attributes of the anecdotes of the fire ships that defeated the Spanish Invincible Armada and the anecdotes of the "night of storm" that is transmitted through Europe. With the lead ship and other Noble Phantasm, Golden Hind: Golden Hind (黄金の鹿号ゴールデンハインド, Gōruden Haindo: Ōgon no Shika-gō), acting as the core, it expands countless small crafts and exterminates the enemy with overwhelming firepower. Rider stands on the figurehead of the Golden Hind and attacks with three large floating cannons as the rest of the ships provide supporting fire. The Wild Hunt is a personification of storms, such as rainstorms and blizzards, which takes on the form of hounds and goats, horses and armed soldiers, or even monsters. Generally malevolent heroes, celebrities, or even ancient deities are considered to have become the leader of the Wild Hunt. While the most widely believed commander is Francis Drake, legends depict various other leaders of the night of storm, including King Arthur having turned into a demon, especially in the folklore of Scotland, the god of ancient times, Odin, or even Cain, the first murderer. * Culverin Cannons: (カルバリン砲, Karubarin-Hō) Rider can also summon certain parts of the Golden Hind to aid her in combat for a lower cost than the entire Wild Hunt, allowing her to bombard opponents without completely revealing her Noble Phantasm. '- Helada Sol Poniendo: Big Sister's Resplendent Plunder:' (姐さんの華麗な略奪エランダ・ソル・ポネンドゥ, Eranda Soru Ponendu: Nee-san no Kareina Ryakudatsu, localized as Profligate Pillaging) Rider uses the wealth and treasure she acquired while summoned to boost her power, with the degree of the power boost being proportional to the amount of treasure. Class Skills '-Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects, reducing their effects if not outright canceling them depending on the SErvant's rank. Due to her D-Rank in this skill, Rider is able to nullify Single-Verse spells (i.e. spells that can be recited with a single sentence or less) but will only reduce the effects of anything more complex or powerful. Personal Skills '- Voyager of the Storm:' (嵐の航海者, Arashi no Kōkai-sha?, localized as "Rider on the Storm") is the talent to sail vessels recognized as ships. Because the ability as a group leader is also necessary, this unique Skill also has the effects of both Charisma and Military Tactics, allowing her to influence others through her words and actions more easily and granting her bonuses against Anti-Army Attacks in addition to boosting the effectiveness of her Golden Wild Hunt. '- Pioneer of the Stars:' (星の開拓者, Hoshi no Kaitaku-Sha?, localized as "Settler of the Stars") is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Extra Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Gun Users Category:Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7